Back To December
}} Back To December, en español Vuelvo A Diciembre, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La versión original pertenece a la artista Taylor Swift. La canción sera presentada por Bella, una vez que de decida audicionar para el Club Glee de McKinley para reemplazar el vació de Luna. Letra de la Canción: Bella: I'm so glad you made time to see me How's life? Tell me, how's your family? I haven't seen them in a while You've been good; busier than ever Small talk, work and the weather Your guard is up and I know why Because the last time you saw me Still burns in the back of your mind You gave me roses and I left them there to die Bella y Chicas de New Directions: So this is me swallowing my pride, Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night And I go back to December all the time, It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin' you Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine And I go back to December, turn around And make it all right Bella: I go back to December all the time Bella: These days I haven't been sleepin?, Stayin' up playing back myself leavin?, When your birthday passed And I didn't call, then I think about summer, All the beautiful times, I watched you laughin' from the passenger side And realized I loved you in the fall And then the cold came, With the dark days when the fear crept into my mind You gave me all your love And all I gave you was goodbye Bella y Chicas de New Directions: So this is me swallowing my pride, Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night And I go back to December all the time, It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin' you Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine And I go back to December, turn around And change my own mind I go back to December all the time Bella: I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, So good to me, so right And how you held me in your arms That September night; The first time you ever saw me cry Maybe this is wishful thinking Probably mindless dreaming If we loved again, I swear I'd love you right I'd go back in time and change it but I can't So if the chain is on your door I understand Bella y Chicas de New Directions: But this is me swallowing my pride, Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night And I go back to December, It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin' you Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine I go back to December, turn around And make it all right I go back to December, turn around And change my own mind I go back to December all the time Bella: All the time Vídeos: thumb|300px|left Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo True Love Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Bella Categoría:Canciones ya Interpretadas en Glee o The Glee Project